Baraem
Baraem is a pre-school Arabic television channel. The channel caters for children between the ages of 3 and 6 years old, presenting programs specifically tailored for this age-group. It started transmission January 16, 2009, and now broadcasts 17 hours daily. It is free to view on Hot Bird. Baraem's goal is to educate the young audience and guide their developing interaction with the surrounding world. The channel focuses on the early formative years of learning, with content to help develop social skills and intuition. The programs and the interactive website (baraem.tv) are also planned with parents, child-minders and kindergarten-teachers in mind, offering a range of innovative child-engaging ideas and techniques to help enhance the enjoyment and educational-value of the children's daily routine. Programming for older children is broadcast under the title: Jeem TV. Baraem is funded by Qatar Foundation for Education, Science and Community Development, and managed by Al Jazeera Children’s Channel (JCC).Official Channel Information Sheet It airs in Qatar, Bahrain, Saudi Arabia, Syria, Jordan, Israel, Lebanon, Palestinian Territories, Egypt, Yemen, Oman, Kuwait, Iran, Iraq, Libya, Algeria, Tunisia, Morocco, Somalia, Ethiopia, Niger, Mauritania, Senegal, Chad, Sudan, and Eritrea, most of the Arab World. It originally airs in Qatar, where its headquarters are located. Current Programming * 3rd and Bird * 31 Minutes * Abadas * The Adventures of Belle and His Mom * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami * The Adventures of Luke and Leia * The Adventures of Panty and Stocking * The Adventures of Raz and Benny * The Adventures of Roco & Abyss * Am Moseleh * Amita of the Jungle * Animal Mechanicals * Antaje's Codehead Tales * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Baby Christina's World * The Backyardigans * Bali * Biba Barnyard * Bo on the Go! * Bob the Builder * Boo! * Boom and Reds * Bruno and the Banana Bunch * Bumba * Carefree Capers * City of Friends * Conni * Dragon Express * Dinosaur Train * Dip and Dap * Driver Dan's Story Train * Ella Bella Bingo * Eizan and Okuni's Big Adventure * Everything's Rosie * Fafa * Fireman Sam * Frances * Franklin and Friends * Flowgo's World * Gazoon * Get Squiggling * Gofrette * Guess with Jess * I Am Frankie * In the Night Garden... * Kemy * LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure * Let's Play Boomchiki Boom * Lost and Found * Louie * Lulu Vroumette * Lulu's Islands * The Magic of Dizz * Magic Wonderland * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * Math Fun with Ria * Maya the Bee * Me, Myself the Others * Messy Goes to Okido * The Mooh Brothers * My Big Big Friend * My Friend Rabbit * Nan Wa Lili * Nelly and Ceaser * Nina and the Neurons * Olly the Little White Van * Pako Nouky Lola * Pinky Dinky Doo * Pocoyo * Poppy Cat * Pororo the Little Penguin * Punky * Ripples * Ringo & Tee: Heroes United * Rob the Robot * Robocar Poli * Sid the Science Kid * Soil and Mo's Nature Show * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * Timmy Time * Tayo The Little Bus * The Electric Company * The Fairly Odd Parents * The Ringo and Amitie Show * Tot Trek: Mega City Adventures * Trulli Tales * Uki * Van Dogh * Waybuloo * What's New, Angels? * Wilbur * Wild Animal Baby Explorers * The WotWots * YooHoo and Friends * The Yu & Rei Show * Zigby * Zumbers References External links * Official website Category:BeIN Networks Category:Arabic television networks Category:Children's television networks